In many forms of work, particularly in dental work, it is frequently necessary to contact remote surfaces such as those between the teeth, beneath the gums, and in the interior of cavities. Frequently, contact with a soft absorbent material is required to clean the surface or to apply liquid. This has been done in the past by wrapping cotton around the end of a small stick or by grasping a cotton ball between the points of tweezers. Swabs made by such previous techniques are large, blunt, and so fixed in shape that they cannot reach remote places or be of general utility. Because of their absorbent nature and because they are too difficult to clean, swabs must be disposable; and, accordingly, they must be inexpensive.
Disposable swabs are commercially available. These are generally in the form of small absorbent tufts of cotton, nylon, or other soft material on a twisted metal stem that is made of metal that is stiff but readily bendable. Brushes and other useful appliances are also available on such metal stems. These swabs, brushes, and other appliances, to be useful, must be capable of being quickly mounted and dismounted from a handle; and the handle must be inexpensive so that it may be disposed of rather than sterilized and must be made of a material that may be maintained clean and sterile before use.